Reunited
by twistedwriter101
Summary: It was only a matter of time and certain research. Post DH, RLBL, RLOC.


**Title: **Third Time's Charm

**Disclaimer: **I own diddly-squat nothing except for Ravena.

**Summary: **It was only a matter of research and time.

**Characters: **Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Voldemort, Lucius, Rabastan

**Pairings: **Bellatrix / Rodolphus

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **In one of my slight AUs. You'll see.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange decided the world was for once on his side.

Moments after his wife and Masters' deaths, he and his younger brother ran. Azkaban might have its charm the third time around. They ran, Rodolphus spotting a weeping Narcissa, holding Draco, and brushing past Lucius who went to comfort his remaining family. Rabastan darted past him, five years working to his advantage. Away they pushed students. On the path to the Great Hall's doors, he grabbed his wife's body, lifting it like a feather. He quickly transfigured his Master's body into a box, tucking it into his side pocket.

After the broke through the gates, they immediately Apparated. The two remaining Lestranges appeared in Areles Hall, and it was quiet.

"Come," Rabastan said, motioning to his brother to bring the two bodies as well. He gently took his sister-in-law from Rodolphus's arms. He gasped. Bellatrix had to be no more than one hundred and ten pounds. Azkaban had kept its hold on the poor woman. Rabastan turned, only to find the Dark Lord propped up in a chair, dead. The man decided to set Bellatrix down in an armcahir beside her Lord.

Rabastan pivoted, and started toward his room. He quickly backpeddled and looked at his brother. Rodolphus was blankly staring at Bellatrix's and Voldemort's bodies. "Go to bed, Rod," he said.

"You go on. I need to-"

"Don't finish. Do what you must." Rodolphus looked over and smiled slightly. It was truly wonderful to have an understanding brother. He slowly walked over and gazed upon the two dead bodies. And then he thought.

And smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Rodolphus drug Rabastan from his bed, and set him down in a chair in the kitchen, putting a wake-up glass of absinthe in front of him.

"Come on!"

"Why in such a hurry?"

"I thought-"

"You thought, Rod?"

Rodolphus stuck his tongue out, a very immature and childish way for a forty-six year old man to behave. "Yes, I thought. The Potter brat said something about the Deathly Hallows, didn't he?"

Rabastan nodded slowly.

"Well, Rab, I actually researched them and found out one was called them ressurection stone. And Potter last had it in the forest, right?"

Rabastan started to vigoriously nodding. Then he exclaimed, "You want to back to the hellhole!?"

"Yes, but I do not think of it as a hellhole."

"Yeah, of course. It was just because you shagged Bella on the couch so many times in your seventh year."

"That too."

* * *

Later that night, the two brothers returned to Areles Hall. Rodolphus had a triumphant gleam on his face, and Rabastan looked glad. He looked at the small piece of rock in his large palm. Rodolphus proudly walked over to the bodies of Bellatrix and Voldemort, still in perfect condition because of simple charms.

But there was one problem.

"How do we use it?"

* * *

Rodolphus decided the world wasn't on his side.

There were no records what-so-ever on how to use the bloody lump of rock. So he and Rabastan had simply plopped down on the couch circling the main living room.

And they glared intensely at the stone.

The wards ringing inside the house disrupted to useless staring contest. Someone had apparated beyond the boundaries. The door swung open, and lightening struck as the thunderstorm outside brewed on.

"Lucius! Still living without a threat again, hmm?"

"Be quiet, Rodolphus. Narcissa wants her sister's body."

_Half sister_, thought Rodolphus savagely. "No," he replied forcefully.

Malfoy drew his wand from his signature cane. "You dare-"

Rodolphus smirked, repeating his wife's words, Lucius was. "I dare you, Lucius. Do it. The master-"

"The Dark Lord is dead! He won't care! Rodolphus, read my mind if you have to! For He is dead!"

Rabastan stood up to his relative. "Only for a short period of time, Lucius Malfoy."

Rodolphus took this an an oppurtunity to blast Malfoy into the wall with a silent _impedimenta_. He walked up to his brother-in-law and grabbed his long, platinum hair. "You-" he yanked Lucius up, "will never insult my father-in-law or wife again!"

Lucius quickly scurried away, gave a inquiring look at his choice of words, and apparated after breaking Rodolphus's grip. "You bastard, Rodolphus!"

A dead silence hung over the manor. Rabastan looked over his shoulder, his long brown hair swinging in its ponytail. The grand clock read one in the morning. He was about to scale the main stairs to go tuck in, but his brother's voice stopped him.

"I hate it all. The family secrets, Malfoy, and the Light. You, Rab, are apparently the only one I can depend on. I need Bella back!"

"I need her and the Dark lord, too. Rodolphus," Rabastan walked over an looked his older brother straight in the eye, "we will find out how to work that stone, starting tomorrow."

Rodolphus nodded. "Then let us tuck in."

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange rolled in his large, king-sized bed. He missed his wife's warmth beside him, holding her in his arms every night. The room and manor itself seemed so much more... depressing. Bellatrix and the Dark Lord had some kind of mood circulating where ever they went. Rodolphus lurched over to the very edge of the bed, and finally blissfully fell asleep.

* * *

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

Rodolphus awoke with a start. Bella's death had been in his mind. He thought about her every time of the day, and gasped. That was the best thought he had ever had!

* * *

Five days later, Rodolphus was seated in the living room, staring at the large clock. It was only a matter of minutes before Rabastan arrived, carting around the newest whore, or as Rab called it, his girlfriend. The door flew open and in came his brother with a woman hanging off his arm.

"You mus' be Rodolphus! Rabby's told me so much 'bout you! Did he tell you we're engaged? Going to be married on Friday!"

"What? Rabastan, seriously?"

"Yes, Roddy. I wanted you to be the own who officially binded us!"

Rodolphus glared. "I hope-"

"Ravena."

"-Ravena shalln't mess up our plans."

"She won't."

* * *

The wedding was quite uneventful, with around twenty trusted guests witnessing the event. Rodolphus was kept up that night, hearing loud, guttural moans and screams. He suddenly felt sick. Bella had done the same deed with him...

He grunted. Throwing the covers off, he marched determinedly toward the hall, opened the door to Rabastan's quarters, and stopped. The two interwoven bodies climaxed, and Rabastan pulled himself out of Ravena with a squelchy noise.

Panting, he asked, "Yes?"

"I know how to work the stone."

He turned and swept out of the room.

"What stone, dear?"

"Ravena, get your night dress on. I am going to show you that forbidden room."

* * *

The newest Lestrange gasped when her husband opened the door. Bellatrix Lestrange faced her, unmistakably dead. She slowly turnd her head even more, and nearly fainted when the snake-like Dark Lord Voldemort gazed at her.

Dead, too.

Her brother-in-law sat opposite of the two bodies, clutching a small rock in his hands, eyes screwed tight in concentration. A small wisp of smoke came from the stone, and Ravena watched in awe of it coiled itself around Bellatrix, then squeezed before disappearing. Rodolphus opened his eyes, and looked at his deceased wife with much sadness, which quickly went away when Bellatrix's eyes flickered open.

And she took a rattling first breath.

Rabastan look ecstatic, and Ravena feared for her life. Was the infamous second-in-command going to curse her?

She didn't.

Bella looked around, and spotted her. Her voice was raspy, but quickly regained its melodic tone. "Who's the whore?"

Ravena puffed out her chest in indignation. She had called her a whore!

"Bella," Rabastan said. "She's my wife. You've been dead for a whole lot of events to happen, though none really have."

"Well, I beg your pardon Rab." She looked around, and couldn't see Voldemort from her angle and position.

"Where's my father?"

"Well, Bellatrix, " Ravena started. "Cygnus Black has long been dead-"

"Not him!" Bella shrieked.

"Ravena, Bella's father is the Dark Lord. She was taken with Druella Rosier when she finally went and married Cygnus."

Ravena looked stunned. "Oh," she breathed.

Bellatrix sighed, and looked annoyed. "Can we... ressurect him?"

"Yes, Bella, we can." Rodolphus concentrated once again, and turned the stone thrice, straining for the wisp of smoke to come out. And that it did.

Lord Voldemort had risen for the third time.

* * *

Later that night, Bellatrix and Rodolphus remained in the room. She sighed, and looked at her husband.

"I feel so... weird."

"I'm sure death does that to people, _ma chere_."

Bella smiled. "_Oui_."

Then, for what seemed like the first time in years, Rodolphus kissed her. They grasped at each other, and deepened the embrace. Her hands wove into his hair, and his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. Bellatrix gave a small moan into his mouth, and gasped sharply when he bit down on her lower lip. Pain.

And she liked pain.

When the two finally broke apart, Rodolphus grabbed her and carried her bridal style up into their room, just like on their wedding night. He stripped her of ragged dress, and took of the lacy undergarmets. Bella crawled up to him, and slowly, almost painfully, took his robes off.

As he laid her on the bed, she stripped him of his last articles of clothing. Rodolphus went to work, kissing all over her body, some places making her gasp and moan. Bellatrix's hands worked at his manhood, and, when they were both ready, he slowly slid into her. His wife's tight, heated folds embraced him fully. Rodolphus started to pull out, only to slide right back into Bellatrix. His thrusts became harder, and faster, elicting moans and shrieks from Bella. Bellatrix rocked her hips with his, meeting each thrust with an arch of her back. Their coupling was long and meaningful, and when they both came, Bellatrix screamed in pleasure for the first time in years.

* * *

Voldemort walked down the hall, and heard the reunited couple. He had a very uncharacteristic smile on his face, pleased that his daughter was quite content with Rodolphus. He had made his Bella feel even happier than she originally had been.

The Dark Lord entered his room, and later lay down. Now, to start planning another scheme to break into Azkaban. It must involve his faithful, he decided, even if one was a newlywed. Voldemort felt a surge of something for his son-in-law and daughter. Pride? Maybe.

Or was it the notorious love?

_Maybe_, he thought. However, love was a weakness, and Lord Voldemort was not weak! He... simply cared for their well-being. That was it.

**Yeah, I got really bored. But I would still like you to review! Voldemort would be very displeased if you didn't!**


End file.
